Conversations on Chess
by seasaltmemories
Summary: "Nothing really makes sense anymore," Except for you. Serena made sure to keep that nugget to herself.


Serena stood outside the door, clad in nothing but a tank top and sleeping shorts. She felt like a fool for wearing something so ill-suited for practical wear, but the maids had been outraged when they found she usually slept in the clothes from that day. One had scolded her for what felt like hours before throwing Serena her current outfit. Better that then sleeping in the nude the maid had said.

It certainly didn't feel any better than running around naked, but the thought of heading back to her room to change into something else didn't bode well with her. Besides it was the middle of the night. He would understand her state.

Serena took a deep breath, and then tried to knock on the door as loudly as she could without waking up the others.

He came to the door faster than she had expected. She had predicted he would still be in his day outfit, had predicted him still wearing those red-framed glasses, but she had not predicted the speed at which Reiji had arrived. For a half-second, her plan was completely forgotten before she finally got a grip of herself.

 _He's just Reiji, not like that one student at Academia._ She erased the creepy grin from her memory before she could recall it.

"What is it Serena?" He let his exhaustion slip through his words, an amateurish mistake, but it could slide for now.

"Touch me."

"Excuse me?" He lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"I said touch me," Serena growled, hating her weakness. "Is it that hard to understand?"

He didn't answer right away, instead choosing to readjust his glasses first. "I saw something along these lines happening soon. The teenage hormones combined with the stress the Lancers have been often ends up in situations like this occurring. Unfortunately, that activity only ends up creating problems, and I have no interest in wasting time. I suggest you go back to your room and try to get an hour or two of rest. And please don't try persuading Sawatari or anyone else to satisfy your need."

He moved to close his door, but Serena jammed her foot in the way before he closed it completely.

"What the hell?" She pushed her way into his room, too angry at his weird reaction to think about the pain. "Is it really that difficult? Just give me a break, alright. I don't like this any more than you do."

"I told you, already. I have more important things to do than-" He was cut off when Serena thrust out her hand and grabbed his, her grip vice-like.

"There," She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Finally, it didn't feel like the world was spinning around and around or that her body was floating out into the cold darkness of space. She was grounded again, back on Earth where she needed to be.

"My apologies," Reiji adjusted his glasses once more. "I don't mind this, but I have work to get done. Understand?"

Serena only nodded, and so she followed him around as he picked up a laptop and the two plopped down on the couch. He may sure to tilt the screen away from her as he tried typing with one free hand, but Serena wasn't even thinking about trying to sneak a peek. Right now her mind was miles away as remembered the last time she had been so vulnerable. The closest she could recall was ten years ago, when her parents were still around.

Her parents, now did that bring back memories. She had few from before Academia, but that was better than most students.

She remembered her father's strong hands that guided her every move when she first started learning. Faster and faster she learned to draw. Once she started walking, he got her running and jumping and learning what fieldwork was like. Quick green eyes were always scanning his surroundings, ready to use anything if the need came.

Her mother had been a different creature. When it came to her, she remembered dazzling lights that blinded her whenever she fusion summoned. She remembered her steady voice that spoke slowly and deliberately. She remembered her unreadable face that was constantly judging. She remembered the click of her tongue whenever Serena was too impulsive and the sigh she'd give before telling her, "You need to calm down and just _wait_ a second, Serena." Her mother's subtle play-style could work combos as beautiful as any piece of art.

She had never thought the two of them loved each other. She had questioned if they had even loved her. But one time, after a childish nightmare that shook her to the core, they had come in and held her until she fell back to sleep. It was such a strong memory amid the haze, maybe because soon after that, all that was left of them was two duel disks and Moonlight Cat Dancer.

Slowly, she pulled herself out of the past. Nothing of use would come out of wandering around old memories too faded to ever be recovered. Green eyes blinked twice and she found herself leaning into Reiji's side now, head resting lightly on his chest. If it was any other time, she would be upset at herself for enjoying something like this, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"You're awake," He seemed unsurprised but still made sure to close the laptop and slide it away. "At some point, your unconscious just decided to do all of that," He gestured vaguely in her direction. "It wasn't bothering me, so I let you be." Serena didn't know what to say, so she just grunted in response, not exactly sure what meaning she was trying to convey. It didn't matter though, he seemed to take it as a proper reply. "Now I don't mind your little visit, but you can't stay the night. Best to explain why you came so we can fix whatever it is and get you back where you belong."

Serena groaned. "Why does it matter?"

"You're a problem solver. There's no point in pursuing a solution if you don't think it will yield any results. I didn't think someone like you would leave a dilemma as it was."

"Ugh," She couldn't help but groan once more. Despite her rebellious attitude, the words flowed much smoother out her tongue than she expected. "Nightmares. Of Hiragi." She looked away, ashamed of being reduced to this over something that doesn't even exist.

"Even after all these weeks?"

"You wouldn't understand," She burrowed herself deeper into his shirt. "I'm no stranger to violence, but it was such a _personal_ violence, and..." Her voice faltered as she felt herself drifting away again.

"And it was your counterpart that was injured," Reiji finished her sentence for her. "Makes sense, even for a soldier, but Hiragi is safe and with us. Hopefully your subconscious can understand that."

"It's not that simple," She sighed. "God knows I wish it was, but it isn't."

They sit in silence for a while after that. Reiji absentmindedly played with her fingers as the gears in his brain cranked away. For once in her life, Serena tried to just focus on what was here and now. Not on the terrifying, unknown future or the equally confusing and disorientating past, but just the exact moments as they passed by. She tried to focus on each breath she took and the steady heartbeat of Reiji's. Maybe for once in her life she could finally follow her mother's advice and learn to slow down and just wait.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work. She was a person of action, and to just stand by when there were things to do, problems to solve, didn't jibe with her nature.

"I think I'm jealous of Hiragi," She was surprised by how easy it was finally admitting that. "She has people who care about her. Hell, it took only a few hours for me to learn to care about her. She's just so bright and charming...I'm not some wishy-washy softie, but it would be nice to know there are people out there who are concerned about me as a person, not as the pawn they lost control of."

"Is this connected to the nightmares at all?" He furrowed his brow as he seemed focus on taking in any piece of information that could be of use.

"I have no idea, but it feels better admitting it," Serena sighed. "Most wouldn't understand why I would wish a fate like her's."

"I admit, it doesn't make much sense at first."

"Nothing really makes sense anymore," _Except for you._ Serena made sure to keep that nugget to herself. She had revealed too much as it was. She shouldn't try to explain how he reminds her of the good part of Fusion. Serena didn't really know the entire story, but the Akaba's had a shaky relationship to say the least. Worse case scenario and he would try to change and differentiate himself from his father, the last familiar thing in her life would be lost forever.

"If it makes any difference, you're not a pawn."

His words caught her off guard, causing Serena to finally unattach herself from him and look him in the eye. "How can you say that when I've been used my entire life?"

"If we're discussing chess, a knight would fit you much better. A wild-card, hard to predict. You're too strong to be considered a pawn."

Green eyes slowly blinked, trying to understand the metaphor. "Chess, huh? Do you know that game?"

"Of course, but Roger ruined what little interest I had in the game."

Something about that amused her. Maybe it was the fact 'emotionless' Reiji was almost acting like a human being, or in all honesty, it might have been the lack of sleep taking its toll on her. Nevertheless she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I don't think you alone can stop the nightmares, but thanks for the effort," She went back to wrapping herself around the rest of his body. "I'm gonna stay just a little longer, only a few minutes."

"Fair enough," He replied before taking a hold of her hand.

It was useless trying to pretend they actually believed that lie, but at least it made things look like an accident the next morning.

* * *

 **A.N. I'M CONFIRMED FOR WILD AND OUT OF CONTROL, WATCH OUT! Lol, this is my life now, obsessed with these two, I'm sorry**


End file.
